Michael Phelps
Michael Fred Phelps II was born on June 30, 1985 in Towson, Maryland, USA. Phelps qualified for his first Olympics in 2000 where he finished fifth in the 200 meter butterfly. Phelps has gone on to be a member of the 2004, 2008 and 2012 USA Olympic Teams. In 2004, Phelps won six gold medals and two bronze. Four years later, Phelps surpassed the record of most gold medals won previously held by Mark Spitz by winning eight. Phelps qualified to compete the same program he swam in 2008 but decided to drop the 200 meter freestyle to focus on the relay races. On July 31, 2012, Phelps became the most decorated Olympian by winning his nineteenth medal and surpassing Russian gymnast Larisa Latynina. On August 4, 2012, Phelps swam his final race by winning the 4 x 100 meter medley relay gold and ended his swimming career with twenty-two total medals, including eighteen gold. Phelps had planned to retire after the 2012 Olympics but had a change of heart in 2014 and returned to competitive swimming. Phelps qualified for his fifth Olympic team in 2016. On August 3, 2016, it was announced that Phelps had been chosen by his fellow athletes to carry the USA flag at the opening ceremony. Major Results Olympics World Championships - Long Course *2001 200 m butterfly - 1st *2003 200 m butterfly - 1st *2003 200 m medley - 1st *2003 400 m medley - 1st *2003 4 x 100 m medley - 1st *2003 100 m butterfly - 2nd *2003 4 x 200 m freestyle - 2nd *2005 200 m freestyle - 1st *2005 200 m medley - 1st *2005 4 x 100 m freestyle - 1st *2005 4 x 200 m freestyle - 1st *2005 4 x 100 m medley - 1st *2005 100 m butterfly - 2nd *2007 200 m freestyle - 1st *2007 100 m butterfly - 1st *2007 200 m butterfly - 1st *2007 200 m medley - 1st *2007 400 m medley - 1st *2007 4 x 100 m freestyle - 1st *2007 4 x 200 m freestyle - 1st *2009 100 m freestyle - 1st *2009 200 m butterfly - 1st *2009 4 x 100 m freestyle - 1st *2009 4 x 200 m freestyle - 1st *2009 4 x 100 m medley - 1st *2009 200 m freestyle - 2nd *2011 100 m butterfly - 1st *2011 200 m butterfly - 1st *2011 4 x 200 m freestyle - 1st *2011 4 x 100 m medley - 1st *2011 200 m freestyle - 2nd *2011 200 m medley - 2nd *2011 4 x 100 m freestyle - 3rd *2012 200 m butterfly - 2nd *2012 4 x 200 m freestyle - 1st World Championships - Short Course *2004 200 m freestyle - 1st Outside the pool Phelps welcomed his first child, Boomer Robert Phelps on May 5, 2016 with fiance Nicole Johnson. Endorsements *Kellogg's (was dropped in 2009 because of drugs) *Rosetta Stone (until December 2008) *Subway Category:Males Category:Athletes Category:Swimmers Category:Team USA Category:Sydney 2000 Athletes Category:Athens 2004 Athletes Category:Beijing 2008 Athletes Category:London 2012 Athletes Category:Rio 2016 Athletes Category:Gold Medalists Category:Bronze Medalists Category:Silver Medalists Category:1985 Births Category:Five Time Olympians Category:Opening Ceremonies Flag Bearers